Revelations
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: Finn struggles with how to tell Rachel about Santana, so his mother offers a lending hand. Will she be able to fix Finn's mess? One Shot. Rated T for swearing.


So, this was a prompt that was thrust upon me by **blondezilla90**. This is for you! And also, shout out to mah ladies **politics(dot)and(dot)prose, Oreata, CSM, PeryneB, maramac, ****egyouppt **(my beta homedog), **iamadork**, and of course, my twinnie, **GleekedOut**.

Thank you for your lovely reviews and alerts to all who read!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy and Fox do. If I did, Finchel would rule this show.

As Finn sat down on his bed in his new bedroom, the whole day had finally caught up with him. So many thoughts were flowing through his head; he just wanted them to shut off.

His life had just changed drastically in the matter of three hours. Burt had found a house suitable for a medium sized family with two teenage boys, he gained a step father and step brother, and he couldn't shake the dreaded thoughts from before the ceremony that Santana had planted in his head. She wouldn't tell Rachel, would she? He knew that she was evil, but he didn't think she'd go that far. He shook his head to eliminate all the thoughts that were floating around, but he just couldn't shake them.

He unclipped his tie and ran a hand over his face.

"Finn honey, we're ready—" Carole stopped when she saw her son's distress. Her brow furrowed and she sat next to him on his bed. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Baby, are you okay?"

He ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at his mother. "Not really, mom." He sighed.

A ghost of a frown formed on her lips. "What's wrong?" She ran her hand down his arm and grasped his hand in both of hers and rested them on her lap.

"I just have all this stuff going around in my head and it's making me crazy," he huffed.

"Is this about the wedding? About Burt? I know it all happened so fast and we really didn't talk about it." She rubbed the back of his hand to sooth him.

"Ummm, no, it's not really that. I mean, Burt's great and he makes you happy and stuff and I know he'll be a great step dad. Plus, I have this really awesome room now." He half-smiled. His mom smiled at him.

"It's just that…" he drifted off and stared at the wall.

"C'mon. I'm your mother; you can tell me anything."

Finn looked down at his shoes and turned and faced his mother, looking at her intently. "I-ummm…" He fumbled his words. What was he supposed to say? _"Well mom, I slept with this girl last year that I didn't really care about to make Rachel jealous and now we're dating and she thinks I'm a virgin?"_ Because _that_ would go over well.

"Finn?" Carole looked back and forth between her son's eyes.

"I, sort of, well…" Finn was getting frustrated because he was unsure how to say what he felt. He rubbed the back of his neck and took a deep breath to compose himself.

"Well, you know how last year Rachel was with Jesse and I was all jealous and stuff?" Carole nodded her head. Finn continued, "I sort of had sex with Santana Lopez because I wanted to make Rachel jealous because she was with Jesse, but I just ended up feeling like crap after because it didn't mean anything."

Carole's eyes went wide and she gasped slightly. "But, it turns out, that Rachel is still a virgin and she thinks I am too and I can't tell her the truth, mom, because if I do, she's gonna break up with me and I don't think I can handle that. I love her _so much_ mom and I can't lose her." Tears started to well up in his eyes and he stood up and looked down at his mother. "I just _can't_ mom. I need her _so much_." His tears began to fall as he rubbed his eyes with his hand.

Carole's heart sank. "Oh honey." She got up and wrapped her son in a warm embrace. Finn's shoulders shook as he cried into his mom's shoulder and she rubbed his back. "Shhhh. It's okay."

Finn sniffed loudly as he stood to his full height. "But, what am I supposed to do?" He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked at his mom, lost.

"Well, honey, first, you need to tell her the truth. It isn't going to be easy but love never is." She rubbed his shoulder. "She'll forgive you. Not at first, but I know she loves you too, and eventually she will." She smiled up at her son and moved her hand to his cheek. "It'll be fine, baby. I promise." His eyes glistened as he looked at his mother.

"Thanks mom."

After glee rehearsal, Finn and Rachel walked out to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and he walked around to the driver's side.

"So, Finn, what would you like to do this evening? I was thinking that maybe you could come over to my house and we can eat dinner with my dad's and then we can cuddle up and watch a movie." She beamed at him from the passenger seat.

He buckled his seat belt and he looked at her. This would probably be the last time he would ever see that smile on her face and it made his chest hurt. He grabbed her face and kissed her with all the love he could muster.

"Wow," she said breathlessly as they pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you." He gave her a sad smile and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. That funny feeling in his chest came back.

She looked at him confused, "Finn, are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately and it's starting to worry me." She searched his face.

He sighed and moved his hand from her face to the ignition to turn on his car.

"I think I should take you home, Rach." He backed out of the school parking lot and drove to Rachel's house in complete silence.

When they pulled into her driveway, Rachel began to panic. "Finn, you're starting to scare me." He turned off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt so he could look at her.

His hands started to sweat and wiped them nervously on his pants and took her hands in his. He would never forgive himself for what he was about to say.

He looked down and then met her eyes. They were filled with confusion and panic. That look will be forever burned into his brain from this moment on.

He took a deep breath, "Rachel, you know I love you right? Like, forever."

Her heart began to race. This was _so_ not going to be good.

"Yes, of course I do, I love you too. Forever." His heart sank at those words. _Come ON Hudson, grow some balls and tell her._

He looked her right in her eyes, "I, ummm, I slept with Santana last year while you were with Jesse."

It took Rachel a minute to register what he had just said. She pulled her hands away from his.

"Why-why didn't you tell me when I told you about Jesse? Why did you lie to me?" Her eyes narrowed and her voice was no louder than a whisper. Tears were starting to pool in her eyes.

"I-I didn't want to hurt you." He managed to sputter out.

"Well Finn, you hurt me more by not telling me. I have to go." She snatched her bag from the back seat and grabbed the door handle. "Don't bother calling me or sending me a text message. I want nothing to do with you." She got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

He beat his hand against the dashboard and cracked it slightly. "Fuck!"

Finn sped home as tears leaked from his eyes, not caring if he was going 15 miles over the speed limit.

He parked the car in behind his mom and slammed the door behind him.

He dragged his feet into his house as he walked up to his room. Carole heard him come in and followed behind him.

When she walked in his room, he was laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

"How did it go, honey?" She walked into his room and sat beside him on the bed.

"She hates me, mom. She said she doesn't want me to call her or text her and that she wants nothing to do with me." He turned his face from his ceiling to the other side of the wall opposite his mother.

"Honey? Look at me." He turned his face slowly and she could see the redness in his eyes from crying.

"I told you it wasn't going to be easy. She'll forgive you in time. She's just hurt right now."

She stroked the side of his cheek and he pulled away. "I don't think she will mom."

He shifted towards the opposite wall and cradled his pillow.

Carole rubbed his back and walked out. She stopped in the doorway and looked at him, silently crying on his bed. She knew then what she had to do.

Carole had only been to the Berrys' house once when Rachel had invited her and Burt over to have dinner with her dads when she and Finn first got together. Rachel said it would be good for all of them to get together, seeing as how their children were going to be dating exclusively for an extended period of time. Carole laughed to herself slightly.

She pulled into the driveway and walked up the front stoop and rung the door bell.

"Why hello Carole! How are you?" Leroy greeted her at the door.

"I'm doing well Leroy, and yourself?" He stood aside and ushered her in.

"I'm doing very well. Congratulations on the wedding. I heard it was wonderful." He took her coat and hung it on the rack.

"Thank you." She smiled at him as they stood awkwardly at the front door.

"Now, to what do I owe you this pleasure?" He asked her.

"I actually came to talk to Rachel. Is she available?"

His brow furrowed, "Why yes, she's up stairs in her room doing her homework. Is something wrong?"

She smiled sadly. "Yes, but I'm sure once I talk to her, everything will be fine. It has to do with Finn."

Leroy's face washed over with panic. "Oh no. He's fine. Nothing to worry about. Just, young love."

He nodded. "Ah yes. She's right upstairs. First door on the left."

"Thank you." Carole walked up the staircase and reached Rachel's door. She smiled to herself as "FUTURE STAR" stared at her in the face. She knocked lightly.

"Hold on a second!" was the muffled sound from the other side of the door.

"Daddy, I really don't—" Rachel stopped as she saw Carole standing in front of her door.

She plastered on her fake showface, "Why hello, Mrs. Hummel. How are you?"

Carole looked her over and could see traces of mascara on Rachel's face from crying.

"I'm doing okay, Rachel."

Rachel stepped aside and let Carole into her room as she took in her surroundings and smiled. Somehow she imagined Rachel's bedroom would look just like this.

"What brings you here Mrs. Hummel?" Rachel played with her fingers. She knew exactly why she was here.

"Rachel, you know you can call me Carole." She said with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry Carole. Won't you please sit?" They both took seats on the end of Rachel's bed. Awkward silence engulfed the room for a few brief seconds before Carole spoke.

"I know what happened Rachel." Carole placed her hand on Rachel's knee as she looked at her.

"I- there's nothing to say." Rachel looked away.

"Rachel honey, I know you're hurting and I know Finn messed up, but you have no idea what this is doing to him. He wasn't even this bad when he found out about Quinn's baby. He loves you so much and it's killing him. He's a complete and utter mess." Rachel looked at Carole when the tears started again.

"You know I absolutely adore you." Rachel gave the older woman a watery smile. "And I see so much of a change in Finn and that's because of you." Carole looked at Rachel and smiled.

"I can't ever thank you enough for what you've done for him. I love you for that." Rachel let out a small gasp. She knew that Carole cared about her, but she never knew she _loved_ her.

"Carole, he _lied_ to me. About something that's so important. How-how can I ever forgive him for that?" Her hair fell over her face like a curtain as she spoke.

"I know you're hurting sweetheart, and I know that this is a big hurdle and it seems like it's the end of the world, but it's still just that: a hurdle. You'll get through it, and in the end? Your bond will be stronger than ever. He loves you honey, so very, very much. I have no doubt that you two will patch things up." She gave her a reassuring smile.

Carole's words lingered in the air as Rachel took them all in.

Carole patted Rachel's knee and stood up. "Just think about what I said? You don't have to act right away, but just promise me you'll think it over?" Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Oh and Carole? Thank you."

"For what sweetie?" Carole looked at her in confusion.

"For being the mother that I never had." Rachel smiled at her.

Carole wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Oh baby you are so very welcome. And you know if you ever need anything, you know where to find me." Rachel nodded as Carole walked out of the room.

Rachel stood and stared at the empty space that Carole had occupied.

She loved Finn, and although it made her blood boil that he slept with Santana, she knew that she really couldn't be angry at him. They weren't together at the time, and she had lied to him too. It hurt like hell that he had lied to her about it, but she understood why he did.

She nodded her head with confidence and came to a conclusion: She loved him and he loved her, and that's all that really mattered. She rushed to her bedside and grabbed her phone. She dialed the number she knew by heart and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" He croaked out. He sounded horrible, like he had been crying.

"Hello Finn."

"Rachel?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Yes." She cleared her throat. "I was wondering if it would be possible if I could come over to your house? I need to speak with you." She bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course you can." His voice raised an octave higher.

"I will be over shortly then. Goodbye, Finn."

"Bye, Rachel. See you soon."

Rachel arrived at the Hudson-Hummel household an hour later. She rang the door bell on the newly purchased house.

"Hello Ms. Drama Queen. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kurt greeted Rachel at the door.

"Hello Kurt. Is Finn home?" She said as she walked into the foyer.

"Yes, up the stairs two doors down." He pointed toward the staircase.

"Thank you." She nodded and climbed the staircase to his room.

She took a deep breath before she knocked on his door frame. He shot up from his bed and looked towards the door. A half smile appeared on his face. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she replied.

"You can come in, you know." He motioned towards the opposite side of the bed.

She walked carefully over to the bed and sat down. An awkward silence enveloped the room.

"I—your mother came to see me." Her eyes stared at the design on his sheets.

His eye brows lifted. "She did?" He had no idea.

"Yes, and she said some things that got me thinking." She lifted her head so her eyes met his. She could see the hurt and pain that filled them and she knew that he was deeply sorry for what he had done to her.

"You lied to me, but I understand why you did it. You did it because you loved me and you didn't want to hurt me." Her hand hovered over his. "Even though it _did_ hurt me, I really didn't have a reason to be angry at you. We weren't together at the time, so you were free to do whatever you pleased." He grabbed her hand between his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"She meant _nothing_ to me Rachel. I felt so gross after it happened. It actually made me feel worse about why I did it."

Rachel leaned over and kissed him. Finn was taken aback and melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him.

He broke away and looked into her eyes. "I know I screwed up Rachel, but I will do _everything_ I can to make it up to you and to gain your trust again."

She leaned her forehead to meet his. "You have a lifetime to make it up to me then because you're not getting rid of me that easily."

He half smiled and whispered against her lips, "I like the sound of that."

"I love you Finn," she whispered and looked at him with lidded eyes.

"I love you too." He rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers.

Things were going to be rough for a while, but they knew, in the end, love conquers all.


End file.
